


Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Prime Evils

by Stuartemmanuel



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship is Magic, Friendship/Love, High Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuartemmanuel/pseuds/Stuartemmanuel
Summary: Harry Potter having defeated the Dark Lord liberating the entire wizarding world from his tyranny, however evil is not so easily defeated for the Dark Lord prior to his death had a contingency plan, can Harry Potter and his friends defeat him and his Prime Evils? Or will the world they hold so dear be consumed by the Prime Evils wrath?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Cho Chang & Harry Potter, Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Imperius/Malthael/Tyrael (Diablo III), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Prime Evils

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fans of both Harry Potter and Frozen! I've been thinking of a new story to write for a long time after extensive research of both Frozen and Harry Potter and I've come to an surprising conclusion, before I go further I must empathize this is a triple crossover, Harry Potter/Frozen and Diablo which I will slowly expand on that later, I never had the chance to read any books beyond Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows with all respects to the Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts I feel they solely lacking any real story, but this story I've made is a continuation after the Deathly Hallows prepare to go on a epic adventure, drama, a bit of humor once in a while, conflicts and mystery I can guarantee you'll be wanting to know more! I am taking a whole new of level for now is the time for something new! All Character would go through some development overtime, So without further ado, let's dive in!

In the beginning, there was only darkness only the Godhead existed, being the supreme one, the Great King of all, for He was there before all things, the Light above all lights, creating first the stars to lit up the dark sky, He spoke, "Let there be light." and there was light, after the light was created he set off to create the seven heavens, with that finished He turned his attention to what will be known as the third greatest of all the Godhead, Elsa the primordial Supreme Empress of the High Heavens, the bright morning star, her unrivaled beauty, absolute vast power and dominion authority over the angels and the lords of heaven, no angel or lord could ever surpass her, becoming far above the pinnacle of the lords of the heaven, having great wisdom and In addition, She had power over light, ice, snow and all creation.

Second to Elsa was Anna, nearly equal to her sister, like her she had power and authority only she was a Prime Queen and grand protector of the High Heavens, armed with Narsida, a fiery great sword she wielded in battle, having the beauty of her sister and with the power of holy fire. The Great King set off to create the universe, along with many types of planets, solar systems and universes hovering the darkness and over the oceans dispelling the darkness shining gloriously raised the land beneath the ocean forming it into one vast continent He named Earth, first creating the humans, then goblins, elves, vampires , giants, half giants and dragons, along with other animals, creating mountains bordering their kingdoms, as the races developed.

Finally, he created Tom as a cherub and guide to the humans, giants, half giants, goblins, dark goblins, half goblins, pukwudgies, vampires, half vampires, yumbos, veelas and half veelas, werewolfs, merpeople and centaurs. Having incredible charisma with a word of his mouth, every angel, and the races of Earth listen and followed, with two wings and having authority over the angels, he was given control of the sixth heaven known as the heaven of valor, Elsa and Anna were given the first heaven, known as the prime gateway to all the other seven heavens, He placed Elsa in charge of the diamond arch the birthplace of all the new born angels, all the other heavens were to submit to her authority under Queen Elsa. Finally, after the seventh day seeing His work completed, He took a step back, filled with joy He rested on the seventh day.

Empress Elsa stood two meters away from the crystal arch, the light shone brightly above the white clouds of the glittering silver towers of the Silver City, seeing angels both male and female flapping their wings across the radiant sky, carefree in their flight soaring higher and higher, soaring upwards in the middle of the arch, sang her Lightsong.

Lord and angel alike join in tuning in their essence the Arch responded as luminous bands of flares as their songs became one, perfectly synchronization with its music, the High Heavens stood in perfect harmony watching with immense joy seeing the crystal arch manifesting hundreds of thousands new angels.

Empress Elsa seeing her work completed reappeared on the balcony of the golden castle watching angels clad in sliver armor, walking on the white walkway, back and forth conversing their blue light wings glittered in glorious light. She smiled and turned her attention the crystal arch, in the middle of the two arches lie a bluish circular globe, however this time she saw two heaven lords and ladies emerged from the globe it didn't take long before they acquainted themselves with the other lords.

She turned to see three angels, carrying crystal staffs, wearing golden necklaces, and crowns, dressed in white simmering armor. These are the principalities, angels of time and blessings. Guardians of countries and cities also educators of all races. Beside them were two angels, both of them had three glowing faces, while each carrying dual swords in their hands, wearing bronze armor, they had four wings these are Powers, angels of power and defense, keepers of history and warriors of the heavens, Elsa joy faded away remembering the great conflict which nearly destroyed the high heavens, Tom was defeated at the battle of Hogwarts for the wizarding world they celebrated his demise Elsa on the other hand sensed his vengeful preparing himself to unleashed his contingency plan.

 _"Heaven has never been better, millions of angels and with infinite space, there is always room for more."_ said Elsa.

_"The Supreme One has created all things beautiful, the heavens and the world never looked so good, every race working together in unity and mutual cooperation, everything is perfect."_

"Perfect? The humans seek to build a tower that will reach all of heavens itself!" said Cherub Tom appearing before her.

 _"What is that to any concern of yours? We should let The Supreme One settle this, it's not our place to intervene in mortal affairs, which you are keenly aware."_ said Elsa.

"My Queen, they seek to be like us and surpass us, this is and should be our concern, the humans are trying to replace us and~" Elsa cut him off.

_"Tom, you are the firstborn all of his creation what makes you think he won't take pride in us and give us His absolute best? Your concern of the humans are nothing more than exaggeration."_

"Your Majesty, I have sat with them, converse with them, ate with them and even witness their culture first hand, they are primitive, ignorant, proud and too carefree what they want they take, either through mutual cooperation or earn their way to get it, if I were you, I would~" Elsa turned to face him.

_"Watch your step, remember you' re speaking the Supreme Empress of the High Heavens and of all creation, not some common angel! If I were you, I'd trend carefully."_

"My apologies, but I am sure you do see their potential and capability to become a threat to us and to all of the heavens." Empress Elsa took a step towards him glaring at him.

_"Their potential for tremendous good is all I have seen so far, cities rising in unity and cooperation, they have shown compassion for each other, perhaps you have failed to see these things in them."_

"It's all facade to get what they want; it's been this way since their creation."

_"They are not a threat, the Supreme One will not make them above us, I suggest you take a closer look at their behavior and observe them carefully in every angle, before making an invalid judgment based on your point of view." said Elsa._

"So, will you take this to the Supreme one?" Elsa stopped and hovered in mid-air. "Perhaps you might speak to this to the other heaven lords about~" Elsa exasperated turned to face him, her eyes glowing fiery white.

_"Be careful not to get too carried away with your opinion, cherub Tom!" as she flew towards one of the golden towers._

Approaching the entrance of the golden tower, the two angelic guards noticed her just as Elsa's radiance shone upon them, bowing to their feet in respect and reverence. Elsa's feet touched the ground while her four radiant wings folded behind her and walked towards them.

 _"Is everyone accounted for?"_ asked Elsa.

"Indeed, they are your majesty, He is waiting for you in the council chambers." said the archangel.

 _"Very good, carry on."_ said Elsa walking pass them, walking up the great staircase before her, gazing at the left and right was statues of angels in robes carrying great swords over the great staircase, finally she reached the pinnacle seeing a great white figure in the form of human, his radiance filled the entire chamber with a luminous white light.

 _"Holy One Vasus! What word do you bring?"_ said Elsa bowing her feet in reverence, she knew who he was the crown prince of the Supreme One and Lord of all.

"Arise! Elsa, we have much to discuss, you are the greatest of all my creations, the world of men eventually would advance, while the elves find happiness in servitude, wizards and witches would continue to gradually advance, goblins in time seek to gain independence from the wizarding society, centaurs are breeding in great numbers their tolerance for wizards is ending their opportunity is nigh approaching, Elsa your domain is central of what is to come, being the third heaven and rendezvous point for all angels to meet, now it's time for the prophecy now to be fulfilled."

"Elsa, you are henceforth known as the empress queen of love, justice and righteousness. Every angel and lord will knee before you, for now your domain will be the bastion from what is to come. Take courage and have faith." He smiled vanishing from her sight.

Elsa pondered and went through every word He said, trying to make sense of what He told her, but she tried to decipher the meaning those words, but the meaning was hidden from her after a while she stopped trying, "Time to attend to my royal duties, my Councillors are probably waiting for me."

Tom met up secretly with the six heavenlords discussing the races and their potential for tremendous good, they looked at the world of Earth seeing the world teeming with life, noticing how fast the races had grown, the humans reproduced twice as fast than the elves, dwarfs, giants and dragons put together. They noticed the tower they were building it was getting higher and higher, Hans taking this opportunity spoke.

"The humans are a threat, they seek to overthrow us and reign in our place we must stop them before they enact their plan." silence filled the room for a minute, deciding what course of action to take.

"The humans are a young race, we shouldn't be rash, they will learn to respect us in time. We should let The Supreme One deal with this~" said Meridral.

"The humans do possess unrivaled innovation and unity, however this threat must be deal with, we ought to show our strength and put them in their proper place, I say we deal with this threat now!" said Maladrail.

"Humans, they are by nature compassionate and have a fighting spirit, they can achieve much, perhaps we can wait and see, but I do go with Meridral's decision, the Supreme One will have the final word." said Caldrial.

"Humans! They have always been a threat since the dawn of creation, we must deal with this now! Why are we still here? The longer we wait the more they will push their plan forward." said Lanadriel.

"This is outrageous, how can we possibly judge the humans like this, all races were created equal according to the Supreme One's design, do we have so little faith to even doubt him?" questioned Sandriel.

"Yet the result is clear, they don't seek to coexist with the other races, they only want to conquer and take what's theirs, but nevertheless there is hope that they could change and become better." said Galendriel.

They voted three against three, seeing his plan in jeopardy he spoke up. "The humans are by nature seek to overthrow, expand and populate the whole of Earth, seeing them first-hand I know what they think, before I had a reason to believe they were capable of good, but after spending time with them all they ever wanted is to take the whole of this world and the entire universe for themselves, disregarding the races. Do we let them walk all over us?"

They thought about it for a moment sensing the reason in Tom voice they agreed that humans must be dealt with. Tom looked at them his plan worked, now turning his attention to the heavens, He spoke.

"First we must take the first heaven, once we seize control of it, we will take the fight to the humans and deal with them promptly, I want all of you gather your armies and take control of the crystal arch, once we control it, we will have limitless number of angels soon to secure the throne of the Supreme One for ourselves. We have the element of surprise, for the Empress will be attending to her duties, while the other angels won't suspect anything, we will persuade them to see reason, if not then we will deal with them too."

With that each rose from their seats and teleport one by one to their own domain, readily their armies for battle, While Tom set off to gather his army, the combined might of the angelic armies numbered to one billion, now in full force they descended proceeded to the first heaven, Tom leading the way with the six heavenlords alongside of him.

Empress Elsa sat down on her golden winged throne looking at the newly formed angels, called the Virtues these are the angels of choice and emotion, providing enlightenment. They will be instrumental in guiding the races especially mankind in generations to come, all of a sudden a six wing angel flew in bowing before her, Elsa stood up in awe, this was a seraphim they stood in the very presence of the Supreme One Himself, in his hand was a glittering broadsword, Elsa took it by the golden hilt feeling the power flowing out of it, the runes begin to glow as the sword begin to glowing radiantly.

"This sword is a gift from the Vasus Himself, a truly wonderful gift, I sensed its power, this weapon shall bring justice to the races if it need be, yet the name of the sword what is it?" asked Elsa.

"The sword's name is~" Elsa cut him off, sensing a massive army coming her way.

"Elsa! The heavenlords and Tom is here, they want to speak to you, they even brought an army with them, what should we do?" asked Anna.

 _"Calm yourself Anna, I will deal with them, in the meantime gather the armies, get the archangels and warriors ready, I need in case this turns ugly."_ commanded Elsa walking towards the palace doors.

 _"Tom, what have you done?"_ sighed Elsa, taking a deep breath while placing her sword on her waist, pulling the handles down as the huge diamond doors opened, Elsa focused her attention on Tom while he flew down to speak to her.

"Your Majesty, we need to know if you are with us or against us?" said Tom.

"Tom, what is this army here? Have you come to take this place by force, if you are then you are outnumbered." said Elsa.

"Your Majesty, we are going to deal with the human threat before it gets out of control, we must act before they spread like a disease to the high heavens, I am going to ask again, are you with us …or against us?" asked Tom pointing his sword at her throat. Her sword began to glow, Elsa looked at the other heavenlords, they have sealed their allegiance to him. Elsa closed her eyes for a few seconds now made her choice.

 _"TO HELL WITH YOU!"_ Elsa dodged his blade, drawing out her own sword blocking his strike. The other angels seeing what was happening drew out this swords and engaged Tom army in combat, angel against angel, brother against brother and sister against sister. Anna finally arrived with millions of angels leading them into battle glowing with holy fire, she engaged them in combat slaughtering them one at the time, Elsa and Tom fought blow after blow neither of them gaining any ground, heaven now become a battleground who would win, remains to be seen.

The war in heaven raged on for twenty four hours while the army of Tom slowly pushed Anna's armies back, Anna rallied her forces back to the crystal arch she knew if they took the crystal arch it will signal the end of this battle, drawing on her inner power she empower the angels around her, giving them new vigor to keep fighting on now was the moment either they win or humanity will face total annihilation.

"Tom! Look around you, is this what you wanted? Bloodshed over your exaggerated theory? Is it worth the lives of your fellow angels that you are willing to SACRIFICE them for your own personal goals?" asked Elsa her sword clashing against his.

"Queen Elsa, you don't see it, what happens if they corrupt us with their ways, they are nothing but animals, primitive and selfish… you would led us to believe they are worth living?"

_"Tom, it's you that don't see it, what happens when the killing starts when does it stopped? First the humans, then what the centaurs, goblins, merpeople, giants and then your own kind? You do not see it this is leading you down a dark path. Stop while you still can!"_

"Whatever it takes to eliminate those to stand in my way, and maintain our superiority over the other races, none will threaten me~"

From that point, Elsa knew he was beyond any hope of redemption he will not be swayed, sensing the deaths of all the angels around her, they were closed to taking full control of the crystal arch, Anna was close to being kill as angels around fell by the dozens, she held her blade firmly unleashing her full power used her sword and blasted them with the power of holy fire, wiping out a quarter of Tom army, but it wasn't enough, already down to a thousand seeing three archangels heading for her, their fiery swords clashed against hers, Anna glare at them she was not about to go down without a fight.

"Is that all you got?" yelled Anna, breaking one of their swords, she thrust her blade into the first archangel chestplate instantly killing him, instantly he disintegrated.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" feeling the pain seeing the wounds on her left shoulder and the left side of her chest as white blood started to flow from her white armor.

Instantly Elsa felt her sister's death approaching fast, facing Tom she held back no longer, unleashing her power, her eyes glowing fiery white she broke through Tom's defenses slashing him on his chest. Tom back off seeing the slash wound on his chest blood was rushing out, there was no turning back now he will finish what he started to do charging forward, raising his sword to strike her again.

Elsa raised her sword blocking the blow, the impact destroying the windows around her, the ceiling nearly collapsing, the floor started to crack, Elsa glared at Tom her patience with him finally ran out.

_"ENOUGH! IF YOU WANT TO KILL AN INNOCENT RACE, YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!"_

Tom charged forward with lightning speed dealing multiple blows all at once, Elsa block them all, using her sword blasting him through the wall right into the midst of the fighting, the angels on both sides stopped fighting seeing Elsa flew straight at Tom.

Tom tried again, slashing her on both shoulders and in her stomach, Tom smiled finally breaking through her defenses, but his victory was shorted live, Elsa though grievous wounded, recovered within seconds without giving him time to react raised her sword high into the air, her blow slice through his armor like knife cutting through butter, with all her wrath and fury poured into the sword she plunged her sword straight into his chest nearly missing his heart.

Turning her attention to the rebellious angels, she closed her eyes, pillars of fire came down from heaven, vaporizing some of them, while the others yelled in pain their skin searing, their radiant skin now grey, their hair was transformed into grey hair and their hands turned into claws while their toes turned into horse hoofs, their wings turned like those of bats, their eyes changed into reptile like pupils finally their faces now grotesque beyond any recognition.

"Banish them to the second heaven, seal them within it." spoke Vasus.

Elsa raised her hands, blasted Tom with the full might of her power while below her an enormous fiery whirlpool emerged, "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! NAARRRGGGHHHHARRGGHHH!" yelling in extreme agony struggling to break free while he was being forcefully lowered down to the fiery whirlpool, its gravity caught him still struggling as the flames seared his skin, he instantly transformed into a hideous version of his former self, two black horns painfully emerged from his forehead, his eyes turned red, his pupil black as the void.

His skin turned crimson red, his white feathered wings now became charcoal bat wings, his hands turned into claws while his feet turned into those of a dragon, his face grotesque beyond any recognition, as punishment for his rebellion a dragon tail painfully emerged from his body as he descended deeper into what will be known as the burning heavens, where he will dwell there along his fallen angels forever.

_**"HEAR THIS YOU REBELLIOUS ANGELS, YOU WILL JOIN HIM IN THE CONDEMN REALM OF THE SECOND HEAVEN, NEVER TO BE FORGIVEN OR REDEEM, YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO FOLLOW HIM, NOW YOU WILL FOLLOW HIM FOR ALL ETERNITY, FORGOTTEN AND CAST OFF FOREVER, YOUR BODIES WILL ROT, YOUR MIND WILL NEVER KNOW PEACE AND YOU WILL EXPERIENCE SUFFERING BEYOND WORDS, BY THE AUTHORITY OF THE SUPREME ONE, I ELSA EMPRESS OF THE HEAVENS CAST YOU OUT!"** _

They felt the sting of shame, sorrow and bitterness pierced through their souls while being lowered into the whirlpool all at once, many of them vowed revenge while others drowned in their own bitterness and sorrow, the number of rebellious angels numbered to half a billion, the war of the heavens was over yet this was only just the beginning of what was to come, Tom landed face first to the black charcoal floor, seeing his hand deformed he vowed revenge, and swore to conquer the heavens for himself one day. "So be it! So be it!" he screamed.

"You condemn us to this empty realm, now we are stuck in here forever!" yelled Lanadriel raising her sword to strike him, but Tom grab hold of her and kicked her in the stomach knocking her back a few meters. He dash forward pointing his sword at her throat.

"Don't force me to kill you!" he yelled sheathing his sword, standing to his feet addressing his remaining army.

"Starting here and now I am your king and master, from now on this will be our kingdom, from here hundreds upon thousands of souls will flow like an endless river, we will cause not just humanity, but all races to fall they will blame the humans, they shall wipe them out while we, we will sit back and watch as the whole of Earth fall into utter chaos, once we have taken full control of Earth, we will take the high heavens overthrow Empress Elsa and rule both the heavens and this wretched world itself!"

What followed was a thunderous round of applause, every angel now a demon kneel on their feet, pledging their allegiance to the now self-proclaimed King of the second heaven, unwittingly fulfilling the ancient prophecy before the creations of the worlds, Tom smiled deviously already plotting his revenge, an idea came into his mind, from that point onward both forces became lock in eternal combat neither sight gaining the advantage, Elsa watching the development of the mortal races witness the exponential growth of both muggles and wizards spent a great deal of time learning about them, together with Anna attended Hogwarts seven years prior before Harry Potter, concealing their identities from the Ministry of Magic their existence but a mystery.

Elsa had allowed the trio entrance into the third heaven on several occasions, restricting their movements on what areas was accessible, sealing off many locations bound by the rules for Hermione she personally selected a number of books to increase her knowledge slightly, yet by no means allowed her access to the forbidden divine knowledge of the heavens despite the vow of secrecy she took the primary reason being no muggle or wizard must come to know the existence of the High Heavens, and truth of Elsa being Harry's mother's after the death of his biological parents including the promise she made to Dumbledore, Elsa snapped out of the vision having remain silent sensed something strong stirring of demonic activity in the second heaven also known as the burning heaven, the contingency plan of Tom riddle now in motion instantly located the hidden threat immediately descended heading straight for Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> "Who is the threat? Find out soon in chapter 2 which would be coming soon in seven days! Do you like, follow and reviews as it helps me write faster, let me know what you think in the comments, I'm very opened and would like to know what you think of this story, see you soon!"


End file.
